Somente Humanos
by Kiah chan
Summary: Uma discussão entre cavaleiros revela a verdade sobre a índole de uma Deusa e sobre os problemas da Humanidade


Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pertence ao vovô Masami Kurumada \o/

Fala Normal

"Pensamentos"

**Mas Somos Humanos**

**By Kiah chan**

_O menino que chegou á Grécia com seus mais recentes seis anos, havia vindo de uma região pouco conhecida pelas pessoas. Uma região fria como o resto da França, chamada Nantes._

_Junto à mochila que carregava nas costas, ele carregava o sofrimento em seus olhos, e o peso do desamparo em seu coração. Resultado da desgraça de uma fatalidade. Uma doença que levou a sua mãe para um lugar bem longe, onde não pudesse ir junto com ela, por ora. _

_E ali estava ele. Na entrada do seu novo lar. Grécia. Mais precisamente Athenas._

_Engraçado era toda aquele situação em que estava. Fora muita coincidência que, depois daquela desgraça , um rapaz alto de aproximadamente 30 anos, com estranhas duas manchas na testa no lugar das sobrancelhas, vir com a proposta de um novo lar. Ele, apesar da desconfiança, aceitou o convite, afinal, não tinha mais nada a perder. Já havia perdido tudo._

_Apesar de duvidar de sua sorte, ainda era muito ingênuo para entender onde estava se metendo. Num problema que mudaria a sua vida para sempre._

o0o0o0o0o

- Camus! Camus acorda!

- Hã?

- Poxa cara! Você dormiu a viagem inteira!

- Desculpa Milo! Eu estava meio cansado.

- Aff! Mas agora você não tá mais né?

- Acho que não - disse com ironia. - Tive pesadelos...

- Sério? Ué? Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Não... Já aconteceu.

- ... - Milo olha-o com dúvida "Já aconteceu? Mas o que ele está querendo dizer com isso?".

- Cavaleiros! Estamos chegando ao nosso destino! Por favor, preparem-se para o desembarque.

Os cavaleiros que haviam sido convocados para uma missão em Nantes, no Norte da França, estavam voltando a Athenas.

Eram eles: Aioria, Milo, Camus, Afrodite e Shion. Todos eles estavam no saguão, quando Shion avisou que o carro que os levaria para de volta ao Santuário iria se atrasar. Teriam que esperar algum tempo.

- Camus? Você tá bem?

- Eu? To sim Afrodite. Não se preocupe com isso.

- Certo.

Não valia a pena insistir em uma conversa dinâmica e longa com Camus de Aquário. Ele apenas se limitava a responder com monossílabos. De um jeito cordial e educado, mas ao mesmo tempo, frio e extremamente contido.

Por isso, todos que estavam a sua volta não sabiam do passado dele. E concluíam que o jeito frio que possuía era graças ao seu treinamento, graças ao seu posto: Cavaleiro de Aquário e diziam também que agia assim para fazer jus ao seu título: Mago do Gelo. Mas eles não sabiam de nada, como Camus pensava.

Sua mãe, antes de morrer, o fez prometer que seria forte e inteligente e que nunca se renderia aos obstáculos que a vida colocaria dali por diante. E como bom menino, prometeu, e deu um sorriso, mesmo que forçado, para que sua mãe fosse em paz.

Cumpriu o prometido e se tornou forte e inteligente. Tanto que aquele poder acabou bloqueando a conexão de seu coração com a sua mente. Tornando-se frio e calculista, mas ao mesmo tempo, acabou recebendo a armadura de ouro e a honra de proteger Athena.

Camus julgava aquilo como um bloqueio necessário para a concentração de seu objetivo. E era exatamente isso que estava tentando ensinar a Alexei. Sabia que era extremamente difícil, mas não queria que seu pupilo se rendesse ou continuasse sofrendo por alguém que já havia morrido. Isso não queria dizer que estava isento de sentimentos. Sentia ainda o que era perder algo ou alguém importante. Mas a definição de importante para ele ainda estava embaçada. Achava que Athena seria a luz que o faria enxergar sobre a interpretação de tal palavra. Engano o dele.

- Hei Camus?!

- Que foi? - falou sem nenhuma emoção.

- Aff! Eu só queria perguntar uma coisa!

- Então pergunte.

- ... - Milo por um momento hesitou. Dependendo da pergunta que faria poderia acabar no Hospital. E isso era uma coisa que estava fora de cogitação.

- A França...

- O que tem ela?

- Não foi lá que você nasceu?

Shion que passava por perto para conferir se todos os cavaleiros estavam presentes (certificando-se que nenhum engraçadinho tinha resolvido fugir), não pôde deixar de ouvir a frase que Milo acabara de proferir. "Milo não pode estar perguntando uma coisa dessas, pode?"

-...

- Camus?

"Não posso acreditar nisso!"

- Achei que isso não te interessasse.

- Bom... Era só curiosidade mesmo! - E deu um sorrisão. Acabava de entrar em uma mina. A mina que o passado de Camus era.

- É. Foi lá em Nantes que eu nasci.

Logo, a atenção de todos já havia sido capturada. Afrodite e Aioria se colocavam um de cada lado de Milo, que por sua vez estava à frente de Camus. Já Shion limitava-se a escutar a conversa de longe. Não tinha o direito de se intrometer na vida pessoal dele. Na verdade, não tinha a vontade de ouvir, mas por algum motivo, seus pés insistiam em permanecer lá.

- Que legal! - Afrodite foi intrometendo-se. - Sempre achei que você havia nascido em Paris.

- Na verdade, eu nasci em Nantes. Mas com 4 anos eu já morava em Paris.

- Por que? - Perguntou Aioria

Camus deteve-se a olhar para o chão. "O meu passado... O porquê de eu ter mudado para a França... Por que?"

- Camus, tá tudo bem?

- Ah sim! - Estava demonstrando seu espírito humano para seus parceiros. "Isso não poderia ficar pior! Tudo bem Camus! Concentração!! Isso!! Tenho que ser objetivo quanto as minhas respostas" - É que a minha mãe acabou ficando doente e tivemos que nos mudar por causa de alguns tratamentos que só tinham aqui na França.

- E o seu pai?

- Morreu num acidente de carro quando eu tinha dois anos.

- Sinto muito!

- Não se importe. Meu pai não fez nada para evitar tal fatalidade. Na verdade, acredito que o fez de propósito.

- Como?

- Sabe... Meu pai era um homem que não me trazia orgulho nenhum. Ele às vezes bebia, e muito. Chegava em casa e batia na minha mãe. E ela não fazia simplesmente nada.

- ... - Eles que estavam ouvindo ficaram atônitos. Não imaginavam que Camus pudesse ter sofrido tanto em seu passado.

- E minha mãe olhava embaixo da mesa onde eu sempre me escondia e pedia para que eu fosse para o meu quarto. Pedia com tanta calma que acabava me assustando. E sabem o que eu fazia?

Acenaram com a cabeça negativamente. Afrodite que era o mais sensível de todos em matéria de percepção de sentimentos, percebia que Camus estava alterando o tom de voz. Sabia perfeitamente do porquê dele estar dizendo tudo aquilo para eles. Pelo simples motivo de que o lugar onde jogava os pensamentos passados, estava tão carregado que já não agüentava mais aquele fardo. Aquele peso que corrompia de pouco em pouco a alma de seu companheiro.

- Eu corria para o meu quarto, me escondia, e chorava. E não fazia nada para impedir.

- Camus... Você era pequeno. Não tinha como impedir. - Shion acabou se intrometendo. Difícil era sentir o que Camus sentia no passado. Na verdade, todos os cavaleiros haviam sofrido, e muito no passado. Por isso eram cavaleiros de Athena. Sabia que, os cavaleiros haviam perdido muita coisa, e que, na maioria dos casos, não tinham mais nada a se apegar. Alguns até viam na morte, uma opção tentadora para o fim daquele pesadelo.

Uma comparação bem pejorativa que nunca saia da sua cabeça quando encontrava casos assim, era a de um simples analgésico para uma dor que seria resolvida com uma injeção. Por isso surgia Athena. Uma única esperança para a salvação de uma alma desamparada. Uma luz para iluminar a escuridão de um pesadelo.

- É... eu era fraco.

- E... O que aconteceu depois da morte de seu pai, Camus? - Aioria também havia percebido o peso que se apossava da memória dele. Estaria disposto a ajudar o amigo a carregar aquele fardo. Assim como muitos amigos o ajudaram quando soube que Aioros era um traidor.

- Minha mãe ficou doente. A falta que meu pai fez para ela acabou a matando. E... Nessa missão, eu presenciei um caso parecido ao meu.

- Como?

- Uma menina estava chorando diante de uma lápide.

- ...

- Fui em direção a ela e perguntei o porquê da tristeza. E ela disse que lá jazia a mãe dela, que tinha sido morta pelo padrasto.

- São casos muito freqüentes esses de agressão a mulher.

- Mas sabe o que o tornava ainda mais parecido com o meu caso? O padrasto estava bêbado, e a menina não tinha lugar para ficar.

- E o que você fez?

- Eu entrei em contato com os parentes dela, e ninguém estava disposto a ajudar.

- Ah! Então foi por isso que você ficou desaparecido durante a missão. Eu achando que você tinha encontrado algo mais "interessante" para fazer!

- Ai Milo!! Quanta bobagem!

- E o que aconteceu com a menina?

- O nome dela era Emilie e ela tinha uns sete anos. Pedi para que ela fosse comigo á minha casa. Durante essa semana eu tinha ficado com ela e, procurava desesperadamente alguém que pudesse cuidar dela.

- E achou alguma coisa? - Perguntou Aioria já temendo a resposta.

- Não. Então propus a ela que viesse morar comigo.

- E você sabe melhor do que todos que é terminantemente proibida a entrada de novas pessoas no Santuário , estou certo Camus?

- Com toda a certeza, Mestre. Mas infelizmente eu não podia deixar uma menina de sete anos nas ruas de Nantes, ou podia?

- Acho que você deveria tê-la colocado num orfanato.

- E o senhor acha que eu não pensei nisso? Bom... Se você acha que não, está totalmente errado pois procurei várias instituições, até as fora da cidade, mesmo que fosse particular, pois eu estava disposto a pagar. Acho que isso seria uma retribuição ao favor que Athena me concedeu, afinal, todos têm o direito de poder viver, não é?

- Claro Camus. Mas regras são regras, e esperava mesmo que você soubesse disso.

- E eu sei. Não se preocupe Mestre, que NUNCA passou pela minha cabeça ir contra o vosso desejo e o de Athena.

- Camus, não seja hipócrita!

- Eu hipócrita? O senhor não está se confundindo? Nunca pensei que o desejo de uma Deusa fosse tão falso e mesquinho a chegar a esse ponto.

- Você não tem o direito de se dirigir a Deusa que protege dessa maneira Camus de Aquário! Athena luta pelo bem da humanidade e pela paz e justiça. Não ouse falar dela nesse tom.

- Não me faça rir! De onde você tirou que ela luta pelo bem da humanidade? Então, o que você me falou é uma mentira, certo? Afinal, se ela luta pela humanidade, por que negar abrigo a uma criança?

- Camus, são regras estabelecidas. Já imaginou se tivéssemos esse mesmo pensamento e oferecêssemos abrigo á todas as crianças que estão desabrigadas?

- É verdade né. Iria se transformar em creche, o Santuário. E Athena nunca permitiria uma coisa dessas em sua moradia.

- Mas Camus, o Mestre está certo.

- Mas é claro que ele está certo Aioria. Ele é o MESTRE do Santuário e representante de Athena aqui na Terra. Por que estaria errado?

- Não sabia que você tinha toda essa mágoa.

- Não diria mágoa Shion. Diria perplexidade diante a decisão de nossa Deusa. E, infelizmente, esse sentimento vem crescendo durante cada segundo em que inspiro desse ar maldito que ainda me mantém vivo.

-... - Todos estavam chocados diante das palavras de Camus. E agora, o que ele dizia provocava confusão na mente de Aioria, Milo e Afrodite com relação à índole que Athena possuía, e raiva no espírito de Shion.

- Então você não confia em Athena?

- Eu não confio. Eu respeito. Em nenhum momento disse a vocês que Athena era a luz da minha vida. E pior, não é só com Athena, mas também com a representante incompetente que ela nos enviou: Saori Kido. Será que vocês não entendem? Não conseguem raciocinar sobre onde estamos parando e como estamos sendo julgados?

- O que você quer dizer?

- Quando houve aquela batalha nas Doze Casas, e a metade de nós acabou morrendo, Athena não moveu uma palha sequer para nos proteger. Como me explicam isso? Ela só protegeu os cavaleiros de bronze, não que eu tivesse algo contra, muito pelo contrário, mas isso significou para mim, que a Deusa distinguia as pessoas. Umas das outras. Como aconteceu conosco. E querem mais? Como Saga matou você, hein Shion? Por que Athena com todo aquele poder não evitou que tal perversidade se apoderasse do Santuário?

- Como Athena faria isso Camus? Como?

- Pelo amor de Deus Shion! Athena é uma Deusa! Ela não conseguiu nem proteger o Santuário dela quanto mais o Mundo!

- ... - Susto. Confusão. Medo. Desespero. Eram sentimentos tão relativos, como esses que dominavam a mente e o coração de todos. Inclusive do Grande Mestre.

- Não tenho nada contra o senhor, Grande Mestre. Nem contra Athena em si. Foi ela quem me deu outra chance, e sou grato por isso. Meu problema é quanto à restrição que Athena faz diante de seu poder. Ela simplesmente restringe.

- Mas Camus, você está assim por causa daquela menina?

- Não é só com ela Aioria. É com tudo o que vem acontecendo no mundo. Que humanidade é essa que nós protegemos? Você já viu quanta guerra, miséria, destruição e tantas outras ruindades que vêm tomando conta do planeta? Você já viu?

- Já sim - E abaixou a cabeça com desânimo. Camus estava conseguindo provar que tudo o que fizeram não foi suficiente para ajudar o que queriam ajudar.

- É por isso que ajudei a Emilie. Creio que se todos nós fossemos generosos com o próximo, o planeta estaria bem melhor. E não estou dizendo para que cada um cobre do outro isso. Temos que estar cientes de nossos sentimentos e ambições. Tenho certeza que esse seria o jeito mais lógico de se proteger a humanidade. E o bom disso é que as pessoas normais que não usufruem dos nossos privilégios como cavaleiros também podem faze-lo. É só querer.

- Você tem razão Camus, mas Athena nos protege de Deuses que querem destruir o Mundo.

- O senhor nunca parou para pensar que esses Deuses se utilizam de nossa fraquezas? De nossa obscuridade de espírito? Somos humanos, mas se fossemos um pouco mais HUMANOS, tenho certeza que não aconteceria mais isso.

- ... - Todos pausaram para refletir. Por mais direto, curto e cético que Camus estivesse sendo, ele tinha toda a razão. Aquilo não se resolveria pela Athena ou pelos famosos cavaleiros. Toda essa desgraça que persiste em continuar ao redor de todos só terá um fim quando as PESSOAS, os HUMANOS, o POVO, tiverem essa consciência. A consciência de que tudo está se extinguindo bem lentamente.

- E... O que aconteceu com a Emilie?

- Ela infelizmente não agüentou. - Camus parou de falar por um breve instante. Recolheu a coragem que tinha criado como cavaleiro e a colocou para fora - Foi atropelada por um ônibus quando atravessava a rua, para ver novamente o túmulo da mãe.

- Sinto muito por isso.

Shion que até o momento tentava se controlar para não atacar Camus pela difamação á imagem de sua Deusa, arregalou os olhos. Não sabia que tudo o que ele tinha falado era pela morte da menina.

- Acho que a mãe dela tinha percebido que ela não teria lugar ou com quem ficar. Deve ter percebido que não seria bem aceita em outros lugares, então resolveu levá-la para um lugar melhor. Foi por isso que acabei perdendo a hora do vôo. Estava rezando para a mãe dela, agradecendo a bondade, e me desculpando por não ter conseguido fazer nada. Rezei também para a Emilie. Para que ela fosse feliz e recuperasse o sorriso que com certeza tinha perdido.

E, diante de vocês, eu digo: Somos humanos perante a decisão de Deus. Mas somos humanos que podem mudar as coisas. Podemos adiar o nosso fim. Temos a possibilidade de desfrutar de novas esperanças para o progresso de nosso espírito. E não o regresso do mesmo. Não por sermos cavaleiros, mas por sermos humanos. Somente, humanos.

FIM 

Gostaram? Bom... Essa fic foi feita assim sem nenhuma programação. Na verdade, eu fiz só pra passar o tempo, e na minha humilde opinião, ela não ficou tão ruim assim.

_Essa fic é uma crítica a Athena (Desculpem-me a quem gosta, mas eu não a suporto! Ó.ó) pois ela deveria se preocupar mais com as pessoas do que com a humanidade. Corrijam-me se eu estiver errada, mas eu não gosto nem um pouquinho da Saori ter sido escolhida como representante da Deusa! Tanta pessoa boa nesse mundo, e JUSTO ELA tinha que ser escolhida... AiAi!_

_Gente... Nada contra quem gosta dela, ta? Eu só não a acho um personagem tão legal quanto o Camus ou qualquer um dos cavaleiros de Ouro... Só isso u.u_

Bom... Então eu fico por aqui \o/ 

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


End file.
